


Evil Angel

by The_Ice_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Character Bashing, Dark Lord, Death Eaters, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreamscapes, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Genderbending, Horcruxes, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lilith Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, One of My Favorites, Parseltongue, People come back to life, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tom is legit, and then finished it really early, but not evil dumbledore, but not really because I have just not on ao3, dark lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Queen/pseuds/The_Ice_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith Potter didn't want to be the Chosen One, she didn't want to fight. So what happens when she starts visiting Voldemort in dreamscapes whist they are both asleep? Will she switch sides? What will her friends think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really into Tom Riddle-Voldemort/Fem!Harry Potter at the moment like it is one of my new -favorite- crackOTP's.  
> So if you have any good Fem!Harry/Tom|Voldemort| Riddle recs please comment! 
> 
> OKay like all my stories on AO3 these are just for fun and I may update this soon, but I may not-I'm working on a 'they read the books' story and that is my main priority at the moment(It's not on AO3, but once I'm finished on the entire thing, and it's posted on a different site, I will post it here too. I don't think it will be too awful long because I'm banking on there being maybe a total of twenty to twenty-one chapters and I am already working on the fifth one and I started two weeks ago, not doing anything on Thanksgiving, or the weekends so, yeah!).

We are messy and complicated, but we are real.

 

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. Please, won't you kill me so I die happy. -Dashboard Confessional; Hands Down

* * *

 

[Lilith](http://asset-b.soup.io/asset/1395/2479_bd40.gif), who had just received Dumbledore’s letter, grumbling at it, though she wouldn’t deny she wanted to leave the Dursley’s and wanted to go see the Weasley’s, was asleep in her tiny bed.

Lilith looked around as she walked on the black marble flooring that was polished and shined. The furniture was beautiful, just as the manor, though it had the same darkness, if not more so, as Grimauld Place.

Lilith, for the life of her, could not say where exactly she was in the back of her mind, but it seemed as if her dream self knew exactly where she was. She was [dressed](http://cdn.cardboardcutouts.com/img/1418.jpg) differently then what she had went to bed in, and her head felt heavier than she was used to. She came to a mirror, conveniently, eyes widening at the sight of a [crown](http://www.cosplayisland.co.uk/files/costumes/7555/76867/CI_76867_1364858474.jpg) upon her mass of black curls.

It was a brilliant emerald green dress with black mesh sleeves that had jewels and crystals covering the outfit she wore. She wore a locket; it was gold inlaid with serpentine glittering green stones, and the miniscule snake focusing on an S like form. It was beautiful, no doubt, as it laid against her pale skin.

She picked up her dress, looking down at the heels she wore. Black pointed pumps, and as she continued staring at the elegant shoe did she realize that it had an emerald green under sole, and a silver snake with matching green eyes wrapped around the silver heel.

Lilith let go of her dress, looking at her face. Her [lips](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/79206466/large.gif) the color of blood that stood out against her white as snow reflection, her Avada Kedavra green eyes made even more noticeable by the [black](http://amazingmakeups.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/5040814d94964497a281b352a15f429f.jpg) shadow.

“Beloved?” A voice she knew all too well came from behind her. She could see his reflection in the long mirror, and she instinctively reached for her wand, before realizing that she couldn’t control her body and she hadn’t reached for it at all.

_Voldemort_ , she thought panicked, staring at Tom Marvolo Riddle, but it seemed as if she had no control, as she saw herself smile and turn.

“Hello, my Slytherin King.” She smiled lovingly at Tom, who gave a crooked smirk in return.

“How is my Slytherin Queen?” he asked, encircling his arms around Lilith. _What are you doing? This is Tom Riddle! This is Voldemort! Stop it! Stop it! Don’t let him touch you! Why are you calling him yours? Ugh. _But her dream counterpart showed no signs of making Voldemort stop.

“ _I’m well, my love_.” she hissed in parseltongue to him, though she didn’t seem to realize that she had answered her lover in snake language, though that was normal for both of them. If they wanted a private conversation or if they were talking to Nagini they would simply talk in parseltongue “Cissy was over earlier, she said we should go to the Malfoy manner for dinner in two days time, friends and family included.”

“If that is what you want, dear one.” He mused, twirling a black curl around his finger. “Whatever you wish, my little rattlesnake.” She keened at his words, snuggling up to the Dark Lord.

He chuckled darkly-everything he seemed to do was dark, so that wasn’t a surprise-, tugging the strand a tiny bit. “Yes, my rattlesnake, hmm…” She keened up at him once more; she loved his endearments for her, each and every one.

“Tom,” she breathed, clutching his black robes. She kicked the heels off, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to one of the large grand staircases (there were many in the manor though only three were visible at the moment), despite Lilith mentally screaming for her to stop, Crucio him and get out of there, this Lilith seemed content and even more in love with him then Bellatrix Lestrange-well maybe that’s a lie, but Bellatrix didn’t _love_ him, more like obsessive worshiping, besides she was married and insane, and _if_ -and that is a very, very strong if-she wasn’t such a good and loyal follower, the Dark Lord would have killed her a long time ago.

_Suddenly the dream changed and though Lilith was still in the manor it was much later, night out, and she was outside of a door that was dimly lit inside._

_She also noticed that she was still in her_ [ _pajamas_ ](http://data.whicdn.com/images/12899979/tumblr_lpesdrEM091qljf97o1_500_large.jpg) _she went to bed in, and slowly walked towards the door, holding her breath. She opened the door, and once again saw Tom Riddle, who looked up from where he was seated at an ebony black desk.  “Voldemort?” she asked. She felt like she needed reassurance that the pair still hated each other and neither could wait until one or the other was killed._

_“Lilith,” he pursed his lips, and she looked at him confused._ _“Why am I here?” She questioned, glaring at him._

_“I do not know. I didn’t bring you here, and you didn’t bring yourself. I assume that this is due to our connection.” She shivered at the way he said ‘connection’. It was true; they had a connection. The dreams, the scar hurting-though it didn’t at the moment-, and when they touched, though she didn’t ever tell a soul of how pleasurable it was for her to touch him. That seemed so wrong, she knew. But their magical cores would brush against each other, and she being his horcrux (she didn’t know that yet, though.) it was pleasurable to touch him, relaxing._

_“Can’t you send me back? Or try to kill me?”_

_He rolled his eyes, “Potter, I do not know what it is that sent you here, so no I can’t send you back. Also, I can’t kill you in a dreamscape, which is what this is, different from the other dreams that have involved us. Use your brain; that is why it’s in that head of yours, little girl.”_

_“Okay, what about the dream before hand?”_

_He raised an eyebrow. “Lily dear, I do not know what you’re talking about, but seeing as I can’t kill you and you can’t leave- sit down.” It wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order, so to play nice she did as he said, sitting slowly at the seat that appeared across from the desk._

_“Don’t call me that.” She snapped, shivering. She attempted to tell herself it was because the black leather chair (that was big enough she could curl herself in it entirely and still have extra room) was freezing, though she knew she would be lying to herself. It was because of him._

_“Your friends call you that don’t they, Potter?” She hated that they did, that was her mother’s name after all._

_“Exactly, my friends.”_

_He rolled his scarlet eyes, looking down once again._

_“Why do you look young again?” She asked after a few moments of silence._

  _“I can go back and forth between forms. You should feel honored; you and only a select few have gotten the privilege of this.” It made perfect sense seeing as Tom was rather vain about his looks in her second year._

_“So the whole snake look and no nose is to scare everyone?”_

_“Yes, a ritual I found in a few…extracurricular books I read in my time at Hogwarts. Lilith, you didn’t think I would choose to spend all my time looking so repugnant, did you?”_

_She hummed, rubbing her arms. The room was freezing, “So your true form is…?”_  

_“Is the one before you, so don’t be getting any ideas.” She smiled, before remembering who it was that she was with._

_“Could, could you do the fire?” She asked, biting her lip. He raised his head, grabbed his wand that was on the dark colored desk and suddenly a roaring fire was in the fireplace._

_“Thank you.” She said quietly._

_“You intrigue me, Potter.” He said, focusing on her once again._

_“And I don’t know whether to be flattered or worried.” She told him, staring into his vivid red eyes that were watching her very bright and green Avada Kedavra eyes._

_He leaned forward a dangerous looking smirk that would send most everyone running. “I would start with both, if I were you.”_ _She breathed in deeply, shivering still._

 

_And then the dream was gone._

 


	2. Pyres of Varanasi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, firstly I'm sorry it took me a really, really long time to update and honestly there's no excuse other then I didn't have to motivation to write. So I'm sorry, but here's a chapter that I hope will make up for the very long wait.
> 
> Secondly, it's been brought to my attention that there is a story called 'Rumor Has It' which has a very similar story line, I've read it and I'll admit there are similarities (it's a really awesome story), but I read it after I published this story. I also have different plans and such, so... yeah.
> 
> Thirdly, I changed the title. I got 'Turning Tables' from a quote I crossed paths over, that I really liked. (The quote was actually "It's time to say goodbye to turning tables.") but I changed it to {Evil Angel} which is the title of a Breaking Benjamin song, (that I adore) and after listening to it, I decided that it'd be an awesome title for this story.
> 
> And, since I mentioned music, I listened to A LOT of 30 Seconds to Mars whilst writing this. So yeah.
> 
> Chapter Title Cred: 30 Seconds to Mars; Pyres of Varanasi

 

Attraction is only intense when mystery is involved.

 

We were the kings and queens of promise; we were the victims of ourselves. – 30 Seconds to Mars; Kings and Queens

 

The next morning she woke up to her aunt calling for her. She lied in bed and thought for a moment before she got up; her birthday was coming up soon as was Dumbledore’s arrival, and Lilith who had tensed as the thoughts of her dreams brought her back, but then relaxed telling herself that she had dreamt up the scenario completely and it never truly happened, even though she truly didn’t believe it.

The day passed, meanwhile she slaved for Dudley and her Aunt and Uncle, weeding the flower garden, making meals and cleaning dishes, scrubbing away at bathrooms, and mopping the floor on her hands and knees, along with much more.

So here she was lying in a small twin bed, the springs uncomfortable, the bed lumpy and the worn sheets scratchy and coarse. Her breathing was deep and slow as her eyes fluttered.

_Lilith’s eyes opened, she was in a different[dress](https://40.media.tumblr.com/35779a5448c10fcaf727314353e91109/tumblr_ncs5vuf21V1qlv3wlo1_500.jpg), this one black and burgundy, once again, a bit longer then her feet. Pearls dropped down upon her neck, along with a matching bracelet around her wrist, she had multiple [rings](http://41.media.tumblr.com/1bb4f6d8c0cd098ccf100acff792dd47/tumblr_mg2praPhUH1rnoo36o1_500.jpg) on her fingers on both hands. _

_She moved, her feet clicking. She looked down, déjà vu hitting her as she lifted her dress again. Her[feet](http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcd9n8Ggji1r5px3ro1_500.jpg) covered by the strange heels she wore. _

_She sighed, Tom was nowhere in sight, so she moved along, coming across the same mirror once again after walking. Her hair was curled as[per usual](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32800000/Morgana-morgana-32837742-500-595.png), her [lips](http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/62022-Dark-Red-Lips.jpg) a different shade of red, a bit darker perhaps._

_She didn’t want think about why she changed from her pajamas, but turned and went to one of the first staircases she saw, but soon stopped as a familiar face made its way down. “You’re back, Potter.” It wasn’t a question, but an observation._

_He looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you dressed like that?”_

_She huffed, “I don’t know! I_ was _in my pajamas, but now I’m in this garb.” She glared irritably at Voldemort. He rolled his eyes, turning back around and walking back up the staircase. She groaned in annoyance at his unspoken command and followed Tom, who walked so gracefully that you couldn’t hear his steps._

_Lilith walked into the room behind him, the door shutting on its own accord. Turning, she saw Tom put his wand down, no doubt from making the door shut._

_She sighed walking to the same chair she sat in the last time she was here. “So, we’re back here again? Have you found anything out yet?” She asked, her voice edgy, as she pulled her legs up, making sure she was still covered, and wrapping her arms around her legs._

_“It’s an after effect of my resurrection and our…_ connection _. It can’t be helped and can happen at random, so long as we’re both asleep at the same time. It will last until one of us wakes up.”_

_“So this is something that you can’t control?” She questioned, resting her chin upon her knee._

_“No, Lily, I have no control and neither do you. What little I have learnt about it, well, with everything I’ve researched that was the only little bit of information I got, bits and pieces as you can tell.”_

_“Lovely.” She said, sarcastically._

_“Well, why we’re here you can’t hurt me, nor I you.” He informed her, though they both knew that, but his reminder eased her anxiety, even if only a little bit._

_She got up, walking around in the study, her eyes trailing from the many books in the alcoves of the walls. He sighed as she walked around the large study for five minutes, doing nothing, just aimlessly walking._

_“Lily darling, pick out a book if you must, but stop with the insistent walking about.” He ordered, his eyes leaving no room for argument. She huffed, turning around to look into an alcove filled with books, large and small, battered and pristine, reading the spines as she moved to find one that looked interesting._

_She settled for a book that was **History of the Dark Arts** by Ardenina Bazaar which seemed like one of the more tame books. _

_She walked back to the chair, sitting in it and opening the book. It was interesting, but just as she was going to turn the chapter, she woke up._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
